A Drink, A Pocket Dial, An Angry Huntress, and a Ban Sign
by Ann E. Casap
Summary: All pairings, on. Intoxication, on. Slurred speech, on. Slurred movements, on. Stupid thinking, on. May the lords have mercy on the poor souls (namely Jaune) of teams RWBY and JNR. For Hell hath no fury like a Pyrrha Nikos enraged.
1. The Night Begins

**A/NN: Hello everyone! My name is Ann E. Casa-**

**William: ANN ELIZABETH CASAP! Get the fuck back to work on DOTD, NOW!**

**-sigh- my co-writer for my other work, ladies and gentlemen. A Mr. William Apenzel. -sigh- Fine! You shit, I'll get back to work. Let me just finish up here first! RWBY does not belong to me or my pissed of co-writer here. Hey! Just so you know, I _did _work on DOTD yesterday while my gums were getting abused and bloodied. Ass. -grumbles incoherently-**

Pyrrha Nikos was many things and had many responsibilities to fulfill as a fourth year student at Beacon Academy. She was a celebrity, the Mistral Regional Tournament Champion for four years, a soon-to-be licensed huntress, girlfriend of Jaune Arc, close friend of team RWBY, and the president of Beacon's student council. Of course, these many titles under her name came with plenty of difficult tasks she had to complete. Despite the stress that would be put on her whenever she was busy getting such things done, Pyrrha chose to look at the brighter side of it all; it was how she got through and given enough effort, she could find a sliver of joy or amusement in any grim situation. Taking all of her drunken and slightly injured teammates back via deployable lockers was not something she found amusing or joyful. Right now, she was pretty pissed and irritated. And like all drunken encounters one would find their friend/family member in, it started with a phone call. To be more precise, a pocket dial from none other than the soon-to-be-dead Jaune Arc.

* * *

_Five hours earlier_

"Are you sure you can't come with us to the bar for a few drinks? It'll be fun." Jaune pleaded. He made one last attempt at getting his girlfriend to play hooky and have a night of fun with all their friends.

"Yes, I cannot come. I'm sorry but I really have to stay and attend this student council," Pyrrha answered. She looked back to her pleading boyfriend/team leader through the handheld mirror. Agile and calloused fingers ran through her red locks and smoothed out her school uniform.

"Ugh..!" the blonde leader let his head fall back and groaned in disappointment. "But those things are so boring! Can't you get someone else to fill in for you? I mean, we'll be graduating in two weeks and after that, we'll be heading our separate ways. This may be the only time we get to have fun with everyone else altogether! ...well, for a while at least."

"Jaune, I'm the student council president. I _have _to go," she sighed when she saw his saddened face. Dropping the mirror, Pyrrha walked back to her boyfriend and tilted his head to face her. "Look, I'll try and be done as fast as I can, ok?"

"Ok," she smiled at him, even if his gaze refused to meet hers. Pyrrha stroked his cheek with her thumb before planting a kiss on his lips. Breaking off, Jaune finally returned Pyrrha's smile before leaving for team RWBY's dorm, where everyone else had waited for him.

* * *

_Earlier, in team RWBY's dorm_

"Weiiiissss, are you done yet? We're supposed to be at the bar in less than ten minutes." Ruby whined from their shared bed. She buried her face in her dog pillow as she waited for her girlfriend and partner for four years to finish applying her makeup.

"Oh be patient, Ruby. I'm almost done. I would've been done _sooner _if SOMEONE hadn't been in the shower for over half an hour!" Weiss shot daggers at the blonde brawler, who threw up her hands in defense.

"Hey now, I had twigs and dirt in my hair from having abandoned hilltop sex with Blake earlier. And this kind of mane requires high maintenance, darlin'"

"Abandoned hilltop se-. Nevermind, forget I said anything." Weiss dismissed and went back to finishing her makeup.

"You guys had sex on an abandoned hilltop?" Nora questioned. She was sitting on Ren's lap with her arms looped around his neck. They were seated on one of the study chairs, waiting for their friends and team leader to finish getting ready.

"Nora, please don't encourage her-" Weiss begged, but all in vain. Her question had reached the blonde's ears, who was all too eager to answer and provide such explicit details.

"Too late!" Yang chirped gleefully, causing the heiress to groan in displeasure. Here goes another one of Yang Xiao Long's supposedly amazing sexcapades with Blake Belladonna.

"So, it all started when Blake and I went out for an early lunch picnic in town..."

While Yang continued to tell the tale of her latest sexual encounter, Weiss turned to Blake imploringly, the latter merely focusing on reading her book. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"Oh its ok. She hasn't revealed anything bad. We're not at the steamy part, yet." Blake casually informed without looking up from the text. Weiss could have sworn she saw a small, smug smirk playing on the corner of her lips.

"...so then she starts nibbling on my neck and running her left hand through my hair while her right hand starts snaking its way down my pant-"

"Ok honey! That's enough. There are people here who you are making very uncomfortable." Blake warned, she placed her book down and got up to stop her lover from splurging into M rated material.

"What?! Like who?"

"Weiss, Ruby, and Ren." Doing a quick take around the room, Yang found her sister covering her ears with a pillow, a red-faced Ren looking off to the side uncomfortably, and a fuming Weiss. Well, technically Weiss didn't count. She never expressed any interest in Yang's stories.

Sighing loudly in disappointment, Yang threw her arms up in the air. "Fiiiine. I'll shut uuuup. Geez, what a bunch of killjoys." Plopping down extra hard on Blake's bunk, Yang sighed again, albeit more softly. "Is Jaune ready yet? I wanna go already."

"He's probably on his way. He was trying to get Pyrrha to ditch and come with us." Ren answered.

"Hmph, what a bad boy." Yang responded sarcastically. She fell back on the bed, avoiding Blake's and letting her eyes softly close. Less than a minute passed until Yang got back on her feet and pulled out her keys to Bumblebee. She never had the patience for waiting.

"Come on, Blake. Let's go. Jaune's taking too long and I wanna get out of here already."

"All right, fine." Placing her bookmark inside her novel, Blake followed the impatient blonde out the door before calling back to her friends, "We'll save us a booth! And don't worry, I won't let her drink a lot before you guys get there but I suggest you hurry. Bye!"

Five minutes went by until a certain bumbling blonde stumbled through team RWBY's dorm.

"Jauney-boy! Leader man!" Nora leaped up from her boyfriend's lap and pointed a finger at him. "You finally showed up! And without Pyrrha.. No luck?"

Jaune sighed dejectedly. "Nope. She can't get out of her student council meeting."

"Aww, bummer. Oh well! I guess we can all party together later. Now come on! Let's go! Team BumbleBY is already at the bar." Pulling her boyfriend up to his feet, she proceeded to drag him along outside their friends' dorm.

"Wha-? They are? I thought we were all going together." he asked, still rooted to where he stood.

"Yes." Weiss answered as she was putting the final touches on her makeup. "The blonde bimbo got tired of waiting for you. So, she left with Blake earlier. Now let's get going! If we wait any longer, all the alcohol will be gone." Weiss grabbed her things and Ruby's hand and pulled them towards the door, moving past the bumbling leader of team JNPR. The night was about to begin.

**Rodsworth: *ahem* Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am not the writer and host, I am her co-host James Rodsworth. The young miss could not be here to say the finishing words, so she sent me to do it instead. **

**A/NN: -off in the distance- I should be doing that! **

**William: -off in the distance- Get back to work! Your break is in half an hour!**

**A/NN: -off in the distance- Tch..!**

**Rodsworth: Umm, right. Well, she said that this is another one-shot turned short story. She felt that it would have been much too long to read in one sitting, again. Well, please read, review, and enjoy ladies and gentlemen! Next chapter will be the body, she's still deciding on whether she wants to split it in half like Going in Circles or just in one big chapter block. I think it'd be beneficial if you all decided. Please let her know if you want the body in halves or not. The first half will be centered around team RWBY and the other will be team JNR. Decide for her, please. Well, till then. Goodbye everyone!**


	2. A Drink and a Pocket Dial

**A/NN: Hello everyone! Rods and I are back to present the second chapter, the first half of the body, for A Drink, A Pocket Dial, An Angry Huntress, and a Ban Sign. Whew, that's a mouthful. You think I should change it, Rods? Again?**

**Rodsworth: Hmm, I think it's fine. Lengthy, sure. But fitting.**

**Ok. Well, a special shoutout to SanguisAnima for helping me decide on story's structure. Thank you very much, I really appreciate it. Come on, guys. I needed help with that and no one answered. Anyways! Let's get started. RWBY does not belong to me. Curtains up. **

"Wha-?! You started drinking without us?!" Nora exclaimed, drawing stares from all the patrons inside the bar.

Yang merely grinned while Blake shot her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I couldn't stop her."

"Oh come off it, Nora. All I had were two light beers," the blonde waved off and beckoned them to the saved booth.

Plopping down across from the couple with a small pout, Nora picked up one of the empty bottles and saw that it was indeed a light beer. She shrugged and placed it back down on the table.

"So, where are the other peeps?" Yang asked as she stretched her arms above her head, unintentionally or intentionally displaying her bountiful chest. Blake and several other men couldn't help but sneak a peek at the blonde's torso.

"They're coming. We left 'em and came in a cab. They should be here any min-. Oh! They're here. Jauney-boy! Weiss-kun! Ruby pooty!" Nora waved over. Some of the patrons looked at the hammer wielder, but she couldn't bring herself to care and return their stares.

Jaune sat down next to his teammates while Ruby and Weiss took their seats next to their own.

"Wow. Drinking already, why am I not surprised?" Weiss gave her eyes a light roll and shook her head, as usual.

"I don't know, Weiss. Why am I not surprised that you're already throwing a bitch fit at me?" Yang bit back. Her girlfriend stifled a giggle while Ruby went about calming down hers.

"Easy guys. Let's keep things civil and clean here," the leader of team RWBY had diffused the situation with ease, but Blake made one final press for good measure. Team Ladybug always managed to cool down any trouble brewing from team Freezerburn throughout the years they've been together.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's start drinking!"

"Good idea, Blakey!" Yang snapped her fingers at the nearby waitress, who strode over with a pen and notepad in her hands.

"Hello. My name is Amy. Can I help you guys?" she asked politely.

"Hi there, we're all out celebrating. Graduation's coming close and we came for a drink. You have anything new?"

"Ah, well, we do have this new drink. It's called The Slugger. Let's see, it's got vodka, rum, absin-"

"Great! We'll have a round of that. Sluggers for all seven of us, you guys want anything else?" Yang looked at each of her friends and waited to see if they were going to make their own order.

"A bottle of your finest champagne, please? It _is _a celebration after all." Weiss stated matter-of-factly.

"Sake?" Ren ordered. Amy nodded and scribbled down the drink to the list.

"Uhh, can I have a Kurona?" Jaune asked. He rarely drank and didn't plan on consuming a large amount of alcohol tonight.

"Sure, anything else?" when a shake of heads was her answer, the waitress smiled and left to fetch their orders.

* * *

Amy returned and served the soon-to-be hunters/huntresses. She gave a small smile and bow to the young adults before taking her leave.

"Ok! So, you guys wanna take the shot first or the champagne?" Yang asked. Not wanting to take the first sip before anyone else. Being with Blake for this long, she eventually, and inevitably, learned some manners but still retained her carefree and laid-back self.

"Champagne first. Let's do this right." Weiss answered. She passed around the glasses to each person while Yang grabbed the bottle and pointed it towards an open window. With a flick of her thumb, Yang sent the cork soaring out the bar and out into the open. Cool mist spewed out from the chilled bottle and dissipated in the air.

The champagne was poured and the seven students raised their glasses for a toast. "To our future. May it be exciting and safe," Weiss started.

"Yeah, down with Grimm!" Nora chirped.

"Let's kill 'em all!" Yang enthusiastically added. Blake couldn't help but roll her eyes affectionately at her partner.

"To team RWBY and JNPR!" Ruby added, almost spewing the contents of her glass out.

"A-and to Pyrrha! Even though she couldn't be here today,"

"Right, and to Pyrrha. Ren, Blake, is there anything you would like to add?"

"To friends," Ren contemplated before raising his glass.

"Here here..!"

All seven glasses clinked as they softly collided with one another. Smiles were passed and shared with the members of team RWBY and JNR. They slowly drank, savoring the moment and alcohol, except for Yang and Nora who chose to take in the moment and taste a little faster than the rest of them.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her partner and placed her bare hand on top of gloved ones. "Yang, honey, it's not a shot. You don't need to down it so quickly."

"I know. But you guys are so freaking slow when you drink. It's champagne, not hot lava."

"Some drinks feel like hot lava, though." Ruby softly added.

"Ahh you get used to it, baby sis." Yang brushed her off. She clapped her hands together as a grin began to wash over her face. "All right! Now, can we _please _start with our actual drinks now?"

"Well, you did say 'please' so, ok. I guess we can." Yang cheered and grabbed two of the seven shots, one for herself and her partner. Following customs, the close pair toasted before slamming down the concoction of several alcoholic drinks. The rest of them shrugged and grabbed their own orders.

_Five minutes later _

"Guys, I'm not feeling anything from this Slugger shot. It feels and tastes like water. What the heck is even in it?!" the blonde with the chest complained as she slammed down another round.

"The waitress said there was vodka, rum, and something else," Blake replied as she traced her finger lightly around the glass' rim.

Weiss glared briefly at Yang and frowned. "You never let her finish, you buffoon!"

Yang looked flabbergasted. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed several times. "Well excuuuuse me! I thought it was going to get us wasted nonetheless."

Ruby lightly scratched her head as tried to figure out the problem. "Maybe they watered it down? Or we just have a high tolerance..? I don't know. Are you guys feeling anything?"

"Not really. I feel fine. Nora?"

"Nope! This drink sucks." Nora looked over to the last member and found him fiddling on his scroll. The hammer wielder leaned in closer to her team leader to get a better view on what he was doing. "Are you texting Pyrrha?"

Jaune gasped loudly as he quickly and clumsily shoved the scroll back in his pocket. "Wha-no! I-I I was just-"

"Ohhh that's _sooo_ cute!" Yang smiled and joked lightheartedly. Her actions earned her a playful shove to the arm by the Faunus sitting next to her.

"Be nice, Yang."

"Wha-, I _am _being nice! I didn't say anything bad, Blakey. I just think it's really sweet and cute that you love your girlfriend!"

"Heh heh, uhh thanks. I guess," Jaune nervously ran a hand through his head. Unbeknownst to him, he accidentally pressed the call button to Pyrrha's name as he shoved his scroll away. The night begins.

"Oh you should see when he's with Pyrrha in the dorm room. They're all kissy-kissy lovey dovey it's really cute and adorable! Me and Ren aren't like that as much." Nora poked Jaune's cheek, much to his ire and embarrassment.

Yang laughed heartily until she caught her breath. "Man, _we _aren't even super cutesy like that. Right Blakey?"

"We're definitely kissy-kissy, but only sometimes lovey dovey. Yang sucks at being romantic."

"That's right. I _do _suck at being romantic," the blonde purred and winked at the Faunus, causing her cheeks to grow slightly red before she turned away and lightly shoved her partner away. Ruby and Weiss groaned while team JNR looked away awkwardly.

"Anyways!" Weiss interjected, desperate to get off the current topic. "Let's just finish our drinks."

"Good idea. Amy! Another round of Sluggers!" Yang hollered over to the waitress, the latter nodded in response.

Weiss opened her mouth to protest. "Wha-? I thought you said that it-"

"I wanna see if it will get us shit-faced." Yang casually shrugged off, ignoring the incredulous look Weiss was giving her.

* * *

After finishing their latest round of Sluggers, the men and women whose hands hold the safety of the future were scattered about in the bar in various extremely intoxicated states. Ruby and Nora were up collecting and most likely stealing empty bottles of beer from their own and peoples' finished ones, they even went so far as to acquire all of the glasses from the dumpster bin right outside. Weiss went to the bar to talk and rant about her problems to the hardworking bartender who apparently had boundless patience, even if he was acting. Jaune and Ren broke out into a small argument earlier and were now holed up in the men's bathroom doing god knows what; they argued about who was more manlier and after much slurred yelling and revelations about embarrassing events from their past, they eventually wound up behind closed doors. Blake and Yang remained in their booth talking, drinking, and laughing.

"A-a-a-and, that's why ***hic*** I pppunched him! ***hic***!" Yang slurred, she had her arm around Blake's shoulders and loosely hanging off of her.

Blake, in her drunken haze, laughed uncharacteristically loud at her girlfriend's speech. When Yang reached out to get a drink, she tumbled, pulling Blake along with her. The couple fell sideways in the booth, still unable to cease their giggling all the way. After much effort to get back up, Blake and Yang were once again seated upright.

"I, I need ta' use the...b-b-bathroom!" Yang slid out and started for the women's restroom, stumbling on her feet until she fell face first on the wooden floor. Blake roared in laughter until she got up to help her fallen girlfriend. Luckily, her movements were more coordinated than the blonde's. When she arrived to her partner, she gently turned her over and found her still giggling like an idiot.

"Yang Yang Yang, you're drunk. Come, come on. Llllet's go home." Slinging the blonde's arm around her shoulders, the intoxicated Faunus hoisted them both up to their feet.

"Howhow, how we gonna get home, Balakeh?" Yang questioned as they slowly stumbled towards the exit.

"Onnn... Bummelbee a' course!" Finally reaching the door that lead to the back alley, Blake twisted it and lead them outside. Thankfully, they didn't crash to the ground once they got through and Yang's motorcycle was still safely parked several feet in front of them.

"But cats can't, _duuhrive_ mo-motorcycles,"

Blake paused in her steps and looked up to the starry sky as she thought about Yang's words. "...shit cho're right! All ri'! We, we gotta, w-we gotta find someone who can drrrive then!"_  
_

"Sum-, sum'un who's responsssble..!" Yang added, still leaning on Blake for support.

"Right! Someone whooo's responsssble... Li-like, ...Weiss!" Blake clumsily snapped her fingers and grinned when she got her answer.

"Who'sh dis' Www-Ww-, _Weiss_ person again..?"

"She-, she she's the... Ice Queen!"

This time, Yang looked up to the blackened sky as she tried so hard to remember their cold teammate. When Yang managed to vaguely recall who Weiss was, her grin matched the one Blake sported earlier. "Ooooh yeeah! The-, thh' Ice Quh-een. Da' prinsssess! She she's responsssble."

"Yeah we gotta-, we gotta fin' her an-an' drive Bummelbee." The drunken couple turned back around and wobbled back to the bar.

* * *

"An-and that's why I worry about her so much, ya know? M-mr. Blender..?" Weiss slurred to the bartender while spinning the scotch in her hands. The drink barely staying inside the glass and the bartender being nothing but amused at seeing the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company drunk.

"It's bartender." he politely corrected.

"Bar-bartenderp. Whatever." she downed her drink and promptly gestured to him for a refill.

But before she could get another glass of scotch, she felt two hands on her shoulders; one rough, gloved, and warm and the other was smaller but calloused. Weiss immediately spun in her seat and found her two teammates, drunk and wearing matching goofy and mischievous grins.

"Wwweiss! Glad we caught ya! C'mon, we-we need ya' tuh drive Bummelbee.." Yang told, her hand still on the cold shoulder.

"What're ya fools talkin' 'bout?..!" Weiss managed wriggle her way out of her teammates' grasp. She was slightly more coordinated than both of them.

"Weiss there's no time! Now come _onn_!" Blake shouted as she tugged on Weiss' shoulder again and proceeded to drag her outside, much to the heiress' displeasure and leaving Yang shocked at the display of what just happened. The blonde shot the bartender a wink before catching up to the pair, almost tripping on her feet.

She eventually caught up and slung her arm around over Blake again before opening the back exit.

"Dayum Blake! I luv it when you're feisty! Yer so _sexy_!"

"'mmm always so sexy, Yang. But yer sooo illegally and...'mpossibly sexy," the Faunus returned her lover's compliment. The three soon-to-be huntresses stepped outside, the cool night breeze greeting and grazing their skin once more. They made their way towards Yang's motorcycle with the heiress weakly struggling all the way.

"Le-let me go you fools!" Weiss struggled against Blake's grasp on her shoulder. When she finally managed to put some distance between her captor, Yang swooped in and heaved the protesting Ice Queen onto her shoulders.

"C'mon W-Weissy! Ya gots ta' drive Bummelbee..!" Yang placed her icy teammate on her motorcycle with her stomach lying on top of the bike. Weiss' legs were kicking freely as she protested and tried to get up, but Yang's firm hands on her back gave her torso no room for free movement.

"Ya-Yang, she's still strugglin'. Here, lemme fix that." Blake unraveled the ribbon from her wrist and secured Weiss' frame to Bumblebee in a clumsy manner. Satisfied with her work, she nodded and gestured for her blonde partner to start the motorcycle.

Throwing the ignition to drive, Yang revved the engine and pushed the two-wheeled vehicle forward. Yang and Blake cheered loudly while Weiss screamed as the motorcycle drove itself. It didn't get far however, as it crashed into the opposite wall. Weiss and Bumblebee fell to the ground as one with the motor still running. Thanks to Blake's ribbon and the absence of Myrtenaster, Weiss had no chance to break free from her bond.

"Yyyang, it-, it didn't work."

"Oh yeah... 'm hungry. Wanna get some food, Blakey?" Yang turned to her girlfriend with her eyes half-lidded and her smile reaching towards her ears.

Blake looked up to the night sky again as she contemplated her answer. "...ok!"

The drunken couple headed back inside, completely forgetting what just happened and the cries of their fallen teammate. Luckily for Weiss, Bumblebee was an electric motorcycle.

* * *

Blake and Yang stumbled through the kitchen doors, startling the cooks present.

"Hey hey, what the _he_-"

"O-ok evvryone! Muh partner here an' me are hungry..! So, we're gonna bbb_borrow_ some food!" Yang announced as she pointlessly waved her arm around.

Blake immediately began grabbing whatever food she could get a hold of in her arms, the shocked cooks could do nothing but watch as their kitchen was robbed of all of their ingredients. They could not believe their night, two drunken soon-to-be huntresses were robbing them.

With all the food they could fit in their arms, and inside of their clothes and lady parts, Yang and Blake dumped their loot on their table. The drinks had been cleared some time ago. Vegetables and raw meat were splayed all across the surface with some of the ingredients falling on the floor.

"Oh, Ya-yang. We gotta, ...cook these first."

"Ri-right!"

"First, w-we need fire. So, ya need to activate yer...zzzenblance..!"

"Okay!" Yang puffed her cheeks up and scrunched her face. Her shoulders tensed, her eyes squeezed shut, and her hands formed tight fists as she tried hard to activate her semblance. Laughter erupted from her instead of fire, and Blake was quick to join in the nonsensical merriment.

"I forgot. I need ta' be angry first, Blakey," she pointed out, waving her finger around.

"Ju-, just keep trying Yang. ...Ya know, yer rrrreally hot when yer angry. Like..._suuuper_ sexy,"

Yang wiggled her shoulder and playfully pawed at her girlfriend in response. "Ya flatter me, Bell'donna!"

"I-I know. Now, just keep tryin' yer zenblance."

"M'kay!" Every time Yang repeated her method of trying to activate her semblance, they would both end up giggling and laughing only seconds later.

* * *

With Blake and Yang dragging Weiss outback, Ren and Jaune doing things in the bathroom, Nora and Ruby were elsewhere preparing to make a wind chime. The ingredients: all the beer bottles they could find, pants, and wind.

After finishing their drinks, Nora and Ruby began a discussion that ended with the two scouring the bar for empty beer bottles. They had left the booth first, followed by Ren and Jaune, and finally Weiss, leaving Blake and Yang at the table.

Taking all the empty beer bottles they could find and from their orders, Nora and Ruby stashed their loot in an isolated corner of the bar. A mountain of glass and two Beacon students prepared to make their wind chime after they brought in their final bottles.

"Kay Ruby, we need ta' put all these bott-la's a' beer in yer pants..!"

"Wh-wha-what for m'lady Queen Castle?"

"'Cause we need somethin' to hold all these bott-la's in! Sssilly..!"

"Oooooh. R-right. ...bu' wait! Me nots wearin' any pants!"

"'S ok! Ya got leggings. Those stretch to like, 'finity!" Nora drunkenly explained, stretching and flailing her arms outwards to make her point.

"Good point malady," Ruby gave a small bow, almost falling on her face before shuffling her feet to correct herself. "Put 'em in ma' pantsssssss."

Lifting her skirt and pushing the waistband of her leggings as far as she can from her body, Nora shoveled as many bottles she could fit in her arms and dumped them inside Ruby's leggings. The leader of team RWBY stood motionless with a lopsided grin on her face, swaying occasionally as her legs were being filled with glass and drops of alcohol.

With her lower half overstuffed with beer bottles and her leggings absolutely strained and somehow holding, the two were ready to go.

"Mmm ok Ru-Ru! Yer gon'za now use ya smeblance to turn on za wind chime."

"Okokok! I-me can do this! Sta-stand back ma' lady Queen," Ruby crouched down and flared her semblance, almost falling to the floor in doing so. When she gathered enough power in her legs, she took off. But she didn't get even five steps in. Ruby tumbled quickly after she set off. With her clunky and glass-filled legs rubbing together viciously, the leader fell face first onto the nearest table, taking it down with her and filling the bar with a loud crash of wood and glass. If it wasn't for her aura activated from her semblance, numerous cuts and gashes would be adorning her legs.

Ruby immediately passed out, Nora laughing at the top of her lungs all the while. When she finally finished, she turned her head towards their mountain of bottles and the passed-out girl on the floor. An idea clicked in her intoxicated mind.

"A Queen needs her crown..." Nora made her way towards Ruby and tore off some spandex off her leggings, beer bottles spilling out. She went back to the mountain and picked up an armful of the bottles to make her crown. With her crown crudely created, she donned it on her head, deployed Magnhild into its hammer form, and climbed on top of the glass pile to officiate her royal status.

Her eyes scanned every inch of the bar to find something interesting. When she found her friends with an enormous gathering of food on the table, Nora began making her way towards them. A drunken smile formed on her lips and her stomach growling.

**A/NN: Ok! Team RWBY's intoxicate adventure is done. Next chapter features team JNPR. This will be trickier to write, but I'll find a way around it. Now, unfortunately, I won't be able to bring the next update until late November or December. I'm sorry, but I have a lot of work to do. -sigh- college can be a bitch. You wanna do my homework for me Rods? I'll pay you.**

**Rodsworth: Oh no. No no no no no. I'm not doing that...again. Besides, I'm not your servant anymore.**

**-sigh- I know. I just-, I miss your company. I know the contract said that you only have to serve until I'm twenty-one, but -shrugs shoulders- I don't know, I don't see you around as much anymore. Don't get me wrong! I'm happy for you that-**

**Rodsworth: Ann, let's get some ice cream. My treat.**

**Really? Ok! Oh, but wait! We gotta close up first. Come on, cohost. Let's wrap things up here. Take it away.**

**Rodsworth: Right. Well, goodbye everyone! We hope you enjoyed. And don't worry, I'm still her cohost, I just don't serve her and her family anymore.**

**That's correct. Anyways, please let me know what you think of this. Whether you liked, loved, or hated it, I enjoy reading and need your feedback. Until next time! Whew, November's gonna be a reaaal long time from now.**


End file.
